Oftentimes, it can be hard and difficult for people to work in high places. Ladders and platforms can be tedious to put up and take down each time. Additionally, ladders and platforms are usually accompanied with a certain risk to the user. Traditional scissor lifts are limited in two main ways. The first, traditional scissor lifts are limited to heights that may be achieved. The second, traditional scissor lifts are only capable of lifting and lowering a platform.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus for a lift trailer that is capable of achieving relatively high heights and is capable of tilting in order to load and unload cargo or personnel. The present invention is a lift and tilt platform implemented as a trailer. This allows the user to easily transport the present invention by hitching up the present invention to a truck or other suitable vehicle. Additionally, the present invention utilizes a unique lifting mechanism that is capable of lifting a large load to a significant height while also being able to tilt for loading and unloading said large load.